What Bodes Hell
by loffaprieta
Summary: A wish with the Dragon Balls accidentally transports Goku to the real world, throwing a modern day girl into a dangerous mix.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **HEY GUYS! Feeling inspired so here is the first chapter of goku/oc story. this is very a/u but goku will be kept in character for the most part.

who love feed back! rated M.

**WHAT BODES HELL**

Closing the car door with the weight of my tired body, I trudged up two flights of stairs in pursuit of my quiet apartment. Well past midnight, I was nearly stumbled before I attempted to unlock my door. After several failed tries, I let out a heavy sigh when the knob gave way, allowing me to cross the threshold.

I closed the door and dropped my purse on the table to my left, but not before flipping on a small light. It was terribly dark in my small apartment and for some reason the shadows felt ominous. The small amount of light the lamp emitted only mildly soothed the anxiety I felt welling in my chest.

However, from the shadows a small familiar form was a welcomed distraction from my heightened state. Dainty feet pattered across the floor until my small feline companion was rubbed the length of her body against my shins. My cat was always happy to see me.

"You know, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you…" I sighed glancing down at her

Bending down, I plucked my cat from the floor and promptly locked the door. A small meow met my ears as my cat sweetly nuzzled into me. This was code for food. She'd love me until I fed her and then she'd make herself comfortable just out of my reach whenever I got in bed. Making a quick stop into the kitchen, I warmed up a bowl of leftover soup and fed Violet. She would have done well before me if it weren't for how tired I really was.

Too exhausted to clear my place, I escorted myself and cat down the short dark hallway to my bedroom. It was pitch black save for a sliver of light that peaked between the wall and side of my blinds. Still feeling a little creeped out, a took a deep breath and reminded myself that I was most certainly alone. after all, only myself and the landlord had a key to my apartment.

Violet made to curl up in her usual spot as my head hit my pillows, although I only duly took note when she didn't stay for very long at all. Thinking she was probably upset by my lack of presence, I let my eyes fall shut. Yet, up until mere seconds before sleep finally found me, I lay in bed telling myself to relax for there was a part of me that wasn't so convinced I was truly alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! Would love to know what you guys think! Next chapter coming soon! this story is (c) to me!

dbz (c) to mr. toriyama

**WHAT BODES HELL**

Morning came all too quickly for me. A steady stream of rich sunlight shone brightly into my room, but I had barely opened my eyes before quickly shutting them and pulled the covers nearly over my head. I had firm plans to sleep in, whether or not the sun beckoned me to rise.

Taking a deep breath, a small smile formed on my lips as I registered just how warm I was feeling. From my head to my toes my body was relaxed. Moving would certainly be a crime if it weren't for the strange lump my upper back rested upon. Sighing, sluggishly rolled into a more comfortable position on my side. I had scooted down more so that my head could lay on the lump.

In my half asleep state I had assumed what my face was pressing into was the small pile of laundry I had sitting on the other side of my bed. The odd thing was, it was warm. Allowing myself to believe the warmth was from the sun, it wasn't until the assumed pile of laundry gave a soft, rich, chuckled that I realized something was amiss.

Carefully, I opened my eyes enough to peer through my lashes. This had to be a lucid dream. There was no way a man was in my bed. I had come home alone last night. I remembered it clearly. Yet, the sight my eyes drank in was that of a solid chest that I could only assume belonged to one very in shape man.

Eyes wide open now, it began to dawn on my that what my head was laying upon was nothing other than a thick arm. A soft breeze rushed over my face and chest before a calloused hand swept the hair that had fallen over my face away to tuck behind my left ear. Was this a dream?

"You know you kick a lot in your sleep…"

No, it was not a dream. Craning my neck to look up, my green eyes met with a pair of onyx eyes peering down at me. Panic swept over me as I realized my gut feelings from last night were true. I hadn't been alone. Letting out a scream, I practically lept back from the man as if I had been burned. However, it wasn't graceful at all and I found myself falling onto the floor, clothes and blankets following me.

I scrambled to me feet and made to put a whole lot of space between myself and the hunk of a man who lay half amused in my bed.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!"

The words seemed to fly from my mouth before silence took over me once more. Afraid to move and too shocked to think any further than that, I clung fiercely to the wadded up blankets I held around me. I felt myself grow a little mad when the man gave me a charming smile and shook his head.

"Look, just calm down ok? I'm not going to harm you. I think you'll find we both have a lot of questions." His words were only mildly reassuring as he made to sit up. I took a large step backwards before grabbing a pillow and hurling it toward him which he deflected easily as I earned another look of amusement from him. What was this guy playing at?

"You want me to calm down?! Why are you in my home? If it's all the same to you, I'd GREATLY appreciate it if you gave me answers or left...or both."

Surprised at how steady my voice was, I held my head a little higher and tried my best to stare him down. However, when he stood from the bed and walked toward me, I found it increasingly difficult to maintain eye contact. Not only was his body a distraction, not being able to see his pupils was a little eerie.

Ruff contact with the wall made me realize I had been backing away from him. However, what he did next caught me off guard. Standing before me, the stranger merely held out his hand and waited patiently for me to get the hint. Raising my eyes to meet his, I swallowed hard before willing myself to outstretch my own hand to meet his. His hand wrapped around my own and his charming smile came back.

"I'm Goku."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here is chapter 3 guys! And no, she isn't British. Just a clumsy typo I just fixed. Thanks for the reviews and would love more feedback. Anyway, here we go! Enjoy!

**WHAT BODES HELL**

**CH.3**

Sitting stock still on my bed, I stared at Goku waiting from him to pounce. However, he never did which created a lot of confusion in my head. There was no way he was as innocent as he appeared to seem. Yet, I let it caution slip from my mind as I chanced a sneak peek at his form. He had to be a bodybuilder of some sort, it was the only explanation. Upon the thought crossing my mind, It made me think of the plot behind one of the latest movies that had come out; Three body bodybuilders and a kidnapping.

As ridiculous as it seemed, it was the thought process I was heading. Only in this case, there was one bodybuilder and I wasn't wealthy. The joke would be on Goku if he did intend on stealing. I had hardly anything that would produce a handsome reward. 'unless his reward differs greatly from the idea of money..' I shuddered at the thought. Not only because I was scared but also in part that this was an incredibly attractive man. It had been a while since I had last had sex but I certainly wouldn't turn him down if that's what this turned out to be.

"Well, I told my name...are you going to tell me yours?" He asked in a rather happy-go-lucky tone. I narrowed my eyes at him. Who did he think he was…

"Tell me why you're in my home and we'll see." I replied, fully intending on not disclosing my identity. I watched him arch an eyebrow as his happy expression dropped a bit,

"Hey now, that's not very fair. Why don't you just tell me your name? Let's be fair…" I scoffed and threw another pillow his way.

"Excuse me? Fair? Are you twelve? If I recall correctly it was you who broke into my home. I get to ask the questions, you answer." Crossing my arms, I sat in the most rigid fashion as I awaited his response. Confident in my authority, I had put the ball back in my court. "Well?"

Lifting one of his sculpted arms to scratch the back his head, it seemed as though he was searching for words. My first reaction was to assume he was lying to me. It was the only reason I could think of as to why he wasn't cooperating the way I'd hoped he would. It was in the moment and I really took in his features. The most peculiar of them all was his hair. It seemingly defied gravity and stuck up on different directions. It would have thought it was full of product if it weren't for how soft it looked. Feeling heat rise to my cheeks, I was relieved when Goku finally spoke, breaking the long silence.

"It's kind of a long story but here it goes.." He looked nervous.

"Luckily I have all day" I murmured sarcastically, watching as Goku's eyes narrowed at my words.

"First and foremost, I'm not from here. Technically, I'm from Earth but it's a little different compared to your Earth-" What the hell was he talking about? I was pretty darn sure there was only one Earth. This guy was nuts. Sighing and Scowled at him.

"Are you sure you mean me no harm? You sound a little crazy to me buddy."

"Would you just listen?" Goku chuckled, "It'll make more sense if you do…Anyway, back on my Earth there are Dragonballs. Once gathered they summon Shenron who can grant nearly any wish-"

"Oh sure this is making was more sense. You're right, listening to your tales of mystical genie sounds real sane, really, really, sane."

"No, not a genie, an eternal dragon. The dragon balls ended up in the wrong hands and I found myself here, in your room against my will. I should be back where I came from. Who knows what has happened since I've left…" Goku drifted off to look out my bedroom window, leaving me with a nut in my gut. While I wasn't quite sure what he meant, I was there was one thing I was damn well sure of, he wasn't from here. "So I need your help. I don't know what you can do but you're the only one who knows now."

"Wait, wait, wait. Help you? Look man, if you need a meal I can help you this one time but you can't stay here and I can't help you any further than that. With mug like yours, it should be all too easy to get a job to get your life back on track. Seriously, I -" I was almost immediately cut off when Goku's face was suddenly inches from my own. the mention of food really seemed to perk him back up.

"Would ya really? I haven't eaten since before I arrived here. I'm sure after a good meal we can tackle this problem head on, dontcha think, hm?"

His wide grin spread like wildfire. I couldn't help but smile as he raced from my bedroom and down the hall. However, I caught my reflection in the mirror and grimaced. Why would I be smiling at a time like this?! There was a mad man in my house and I had just promised to make him breakfast. This wasn't going to end well for me.


End file.
